Collateral Damage
by OuttaTheBlue98
Summary: I am a monster, I will never be accepted if they discover who I am. I'm going to die soon, I never wanted to know, but I wasn't given a choice. I must save all my friends, they are actually worth it. I can do that, for the ultimate sacrifice. Who am I? No one will remember, I'm just Collateral Damage. -Bad summary, I know, give it a shot-Cora
1. Chapter 1

Collateral Damage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Percy Jackson Series.

Hey y'all! I know I haven't written in forever so I'm going to try and re-write some of this story and see how it goes. Let me know what you think!- Cora

Chapter 1

Deep beneath the human world lies a dark place; a pit full of fire and horrors unknown to mortal man. There are few things that call this place home, most of them monsters. However, there is a girl—one who feeds off chaos and breathes the sickly air of this pit as oxygen. Some might call her a monster as well. She stands at the edge of a bright crack, viewing a doorway to the above ground world. She stands about 5'7" with hip length black hair strikingly highlighted by blonde streaks. Her eyes are the color of the sea in the middle of a storm with a gold ring around the pupil; her body covered in scars. She wears a simple black tank top with jeans and tall black boots. The only visible weapons she has are throwing knives at her hips. She studies the doorway and something in her face speaks of reluctance and of pain. But her face hardens with resolve and with one last glance into the pit, she walks into the light.

Talon-

Sweat pours of my forehead and into my eyes as I dart around a corner of the maze. I can hear her behind me. If she catches me I'm screwed; this, I know. I'm can't remember if this next turn is a right or left. Well, I'm going to swing with left; I grunt with the weight of the sack I'm carrying. I'm considering asking game planners if they can possibly make the damn prize a little less heavy next time. They'll probably say no, something to do with our abilities being tested and whatever other excuses they can come up with us to keep us locked up here. I break the edge of the maze just as I feel a spiral serrated blade enter my right shoulder.

Harper-

I launch myself off the side wall of the maze and sling my spiral hook at Talon's shoulder. With a hissing sound it slices through his shoulder and imbeds itself on the other side. I wince as he is yanked backwards from the exit of the maze and hits the hard floor. I land next to him and release the chain. "You ready?" I ask under my breath as I pull the hefty sack off his back. He groans, "It's a good thing you cauterized that wound, 'cause it hurts like a bitch." I smile, "Alright goofball, do your thing." He nods ever so slightly, "Brace yourself." Before I can make another move the ground quakes beneath my feet and solid rock slams between the open doors of the maze, holding them open. I stumble and clap my hands over my ears right as the alarms begin to blare. Talon screams "NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME EMBER!" Suddenly the alarms are quiet, Talon grabs my arm, "C'mon we got to go now!" I clamber to my feet and we race along the floor to the straining doors. Ember appears on the other side of them, her red hair like a blood halo around her head. "Hurry!" she gestures urgently. Logan grabs my waist and hoists me over the rock; then he leaps over behind me. I grab his and Ember's hands, "Hold on." I tell them. The slightly dizzy feeling I get whenever I draw on the suns power hits me and then in a bright flash, we vanish.

Alex-

I frown and wiggle my wrench on a stubborn bolt. This bike has been given me fits all day. "Hey Logan, is the pizza here yet?" I holler. I receive no answer. Groaning in frustration, I slide out from underneath the bike and wipe my hands on a rag. I walk over to the back room to find Logan, but he isn't there. I frown and pick up a tire iron. "Logan?" I call. Something clangs in the back of the shop. I lite my hand on fire and walk to the back. I look through the back bay doors and stare in horror at the huge humanoid figure outside of the doors. I curse under my breath. I figured that our sent would be covered for at least a couple more days but it obviously isn't. I sigh and slip my hand up to tap the coin pendant around my neck and it instantly turns into a heavy double sided hammer. I lite up in flame and emerge from the shop. The Cyclopes turns to view me. "Son of Vulcan, we have long anticipated your coming." He announces. I shake my head and begin to spin my hammer. "Glad to know I have fans." He points to his right where Logan hangs upside down suspended from a bobcat machine. "Tonight we will suck the marrow from your bones!"

Jane-

I stand at the center of a hurricane, literally. The storm rages around me; slamming trees and slinging water everywhere. I close my eyes and breathe in the wild air. The wind ruffles my short dark green hair and burns my cheeks. I laugh and relish the chaos. Then I hear it; the low whistle. I open my eyes and glance over the carnage I've caused. There is about 20 acres of destroyed land around me right now; I love it. But I'm looking for the owner of the whistle. There she stands to my right; almost as if she is a part of the storm as well. I grin and spread my arms, "Its been too long Daughter of Tartarus!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Hey Y'all! Here is the second re-done chapter!**

Dominic-

(Somewhere near the Dead Sea)

I grin at Jane from where I stand at the edge of the storm. She waves a hand almost casually and a pathway opens through raging storm to her. I walk forward into the gap and up to the green haired maniac. I puzzle over the recent developments as I walk.

Flash Back- Two weeks earlier.

I stand in the center of a massive dark gray throne room. The Stygian ice throne in front of me leaks a bone chilling cold and reeks of malice. I tap my foot in boredom and run a tip of a throwing knife under my finger nails. The doors behind me open and slam the sides of the room, however, I don't turn around. " _I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover_." I smirk at my alter ego's remark and mental eye roll. " _You know he loves everyone knowing he is the big man_." I reply to her. She snorts, " _Please we could have him under our thumb if he knew what we had to offer_." I shift in displeasure and flick more monster dust from underneath my finger nails, " _He's my father, Diablo. You know as well as I do that if he knew the extend of our power he, as well as others, would use us_." " _I know, but you know we are both tired of being treated like a child_." I study my nails, " _Yes, but we have to play it—"_ I'm cut off as my father clears his throat. I look up through my lashes at the scowling, daunting figure mortals and immortals call Tartarus. "Yes daddy dearest?" I acknowledge him. His scowl increases, "I need you to pay attention Dominic. Things are stirring on the surface." He gestures at the ceiling. "I want you to go see what is happening." My heart freezes, "Why?" I ask impassively. He raises a brow, "Doesn't matter why, just do it." Irritation surges through me, but I keep my face still. I will not let him win. I twirl my knife through my fingers and speak quietly. "What will be my payment?" He leans forward on his throne and raises his eyebrows, "I don't recall saying I would pay you daughter." I bark out a laugh, "I am an esteemed mercenary, blood of mine or not, I demand payment." For a moment his eyes flash murder, then he leans back, "What do you want?" Inwardly Diablo laughs, " _Smart man, better to ask than guess and get it wrong_." I smile slowly, I've been waiting for this. I've been patient and now it is time. I stare dead into the black eyes of Tartarus. "I desire the blessing of the Styx as well permission to kill the gods."

End Flashback

I walk up to stand beside Jane. She looks over at me with a feral grin and her short chopped green hair lashes around her skull like a nest of vipers. "Love what you've done with the place." I comment, studying the destroyed land all around us. She laughs with delight, "I couldn't help myself!" She jerks her hands up and the storm screams like a creature of its own. I can feel Diablo's excitement. " _Dude, I forgot how much I liked this bitch_!" I laugh, Jane looks at me curiously, "Diablo says hi." I explain. She grins, "Tell her sometime in the near future we need to throw down." I can practically see Diablo's ear splitting smile, "Yeah, she'll come out soon, we haven't switched in a while." Jane nods and fixes her swirling purple and gray eyes on me. "Why are you here Dominic?" I sigh, "Do you remember the camp?" Jane jerks as if I struck her. "Yes, I wish I didn't." I run a hand through my hair, "Same." She turns away. "But, apparently there are odds things happening back in the states and…" She turns back to me her eyes alight with feverish hope. "And what?" I look back over the wasteland, "Its time to rid the world of that terrible place and the ones who tortured us." I can hear the smile in her voice, "Then let's go, and destroy them all now!" I shake my head, "No, not yet. We have to free our friends; build a team." Jane clenches her jaw with impatience, and it dawns on me how alike she and Diablo are. The wild girl suddenly smiles, "I know someone who would join us—possibly two someones." I nod, "Where?" She smiles and put her hand on my shoulder, well aware of what I'm about to do. "Copper Cannon, Mexico." She says, and instantly we are dissolving into the shadow at my feet.

Logan-

(Somewhere in Mexico)

Holy shit. I've got a splitting headache. My eyelids flicker open and it takes my brain a minute to process that I'm hanging upside down. "What the…" My cuss word dies out at I take in the scene in front of me. Alex has his hammer and is currently doing his fire deal he performs a deadly dance against a thirteen-foot tall Cyclops. Truly it's baby size, but it must be really good or Alex is off his game because at the moment Alex is losing. I laugh to myself and quickly swing my body upwards to catch the rope holding my feet. Wiggling my fingers into the side of my boot I slip out a razor sharp, see through diamond blade. "Alright," I mutter to myself as I slice quickly through the rope and land neatly on the ground. "Yo Alex!" I call. "I'm a little busy at the moment Logan!" He shouts back, irritated. So I suppose he is off his game today. I roll my eyes and walk over behind the Cylops, studying it. "Don't you think he's a might small Alex?" I puzzle. "I don't fucking know what size he is Logan! Cant' you do something helpful?" He shouts back. "Such as what?" I ask, "It seems like you're doing pretty good on your own man." Alex lets out a frustrated yell, "It'd be nice to get this finished quickly, drown him or something." I sigh and begin summoning water. "Are you mad because you're off your game today?" "I am not off my game!" I pinch two fingers close together, "Maybe just a bit?" "Logan! I will kill you!" I scoff, "That's not very nice." and at that moment I pull on the water I've sensed and the Cyclops gasps. It falls to its knees as water is pulled from it body and into a bubble above it. Alex yells and slams his hammer into its head so hard it disappears into dust. I release my hold on the water and it cascades down…all over Alex. I begin to laugh and he turns to look at me. His black hair is sopping wet and covering his eyes, but I am sure they're screaming murder. "You think this is funny?" He asks, yup, he's definitely pissed now. I take a step back, shaking from laughter. "You don't see the-'hiccup'- humor?" He twirls his hammer in his hand and advances toward me. "Now Alex, don't do anything—" He yells and brings his hammer up. Just as he's about to cause a small earthquake, two girls melt from the shadows.

Still Logan-

Alex jumps back as I twist the ring I wear and twirl the sword that appears. One of the girls has startlingly green hair and the other is dark haired with some type of metal claws on her hands. Something registers and I look closer at the green haired girl. "Jane? Is that you?" Alex takes the words from my mouth. She smiles, "It is I peasants, I have returned!" The other girl rolls her eyes and I realize her claws have vanished. I relax as well and walk forward with Alex. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?" I ask her. She looks to the other girl, "Logan, Alex, This is Dom. She need us." I look carefully at this other girl. She isn't very tall, not drop dead gorgeous, but I feel pulled to her. I can't help it, I want to tell her everything, my darkest secret, whatever she will listen to. Suddenly, I'm shaken by someone on my left, Alex. "Hey man, you good?" The spell breaks and I shake my head. I turn to look at her, "What did you just do to me?" I question. She laughs, "You did it to yourself, you opened you heart to listen to my feelings." 'What does that even mean?" I say slightly irritated. "I constantly read people, therefor, if you do not guard your heart; you will succumb to mine." She shrugs, "I can't help it." Alex grins a little, "Don't worry, he deserved it." Jane seems to suddenly register our disheveled appearances. Her brows furrow and she asks, "What in Hades name happened to you?" I look over at Alex, "Well you see there was this—" Dom cuts in "Cyclops." I frown, "How'd you know that?" She looks over at where the Cyclops stood five minutes ago as if she can see him, "All monsters feel different." Jane sighs, "Guys Dom is a daughter of Tartarus. She has a really important reason for being here," She grabs the girl's arm and drags her over in front of us., "tell them Dom." Dom shakes her head, "No, I'll show them." She focuses on us and I feel a wave of bitterness sweep over me, its so strong it nearly throws me off my feet. Anger, that I don't think is my own, begins to churn in my gut. The shop and payment around me disappear. Light flashes so bright that I close my eyes, then all is quiet.

~Flash Back~ Logan-

I open my eyes slowly and find my self in the center of a coliseum. My body feels different, I am the size of a twelve year old and I release with a yelp; I am a girl. I try to move but this body does not obey me. I can hear this girl's thoughts. She knows something horrible will come through the other end in a moment, she is exhausted but still running the possibilities. They've seen her beat the Cyclops, Hydra, Giant, Chimera, Emposua, what could come through that door? I stay hopelessly trapped inside her body, seeing through her eyes as the doors open and a boy her age walks through. The boy is impossibly thin and I can feel my girl's confusion. What is this boy doing in here with her? Then dread settles in her stomach as she comprehends what they are doing. She looks up to the prime viewing box. I am shocked to recognize Zeus, Aphrodite, and Apollo sitting watching. My girl screams in outrage at them, how dare they take the last thing from her. She hasn't ever killed a real human, she is not a monster. Yet they lock her and other up here and made them monsters. She seethes as she looks up at the box. Her voice is dry and it cracks from lack of water but she speaks anyway, so quiet the gods seem to bend from their perch to hear her, "Oh goddess of chaos here my prayer. I swear by the name of Eris that one day, I will utterly destroy you. For you have taken those who were innocent and made them monsters without cause." Then she turns towards the boy, wipes away her tears, and simultaneously they walk toward each other. The get to be about ten feet from each other and I can feel the girl's anguish ripping at her. A deep voice booms across the coliseum, I recognize it as the god Janus' voice. One of you must kill the other, only one of you may live." the boy begins to cry, "Begin." Janus orders. For a second, neither child moves. Then the girl doges to the right faster than I could've ever expected from a strike I never saw coming. She whirls and palms a pair of dual long curved, bone knives. The boy holds a pair of twin axes. "Sam—" She begins, but he swings, lunging for her face with the cruel axes. She backflips and makes a quick side slash with her left knife. The boy yelps as the skin of his stomach splits and blood begins to run. What strikes me is the color of the blood. It isn't red, it's a shiny copper color. My girl backs off as the boy stumbles to regain his balance. "Sam," She starts again, "I don't want to do this." He begins to laugh, "They're going to kill us either way, I'd rather die by your hand than theirs. Plus, I tire of being there slave." He takes a raspy breath. "Kill me now Harley, please." He looks up at her, with eyes as gold as the house of Midas. I can feel her holding her breath, her heart beat steadying. She slams her knives forward, straight into his heart. He lurches forward and gasps. Blood trickles from his mouth, and the girl pulls her knives back out. Her face remains emotionless as she sheaths her knives. The scenes begin to flash in front of Logan's eyes; other demi beings this girl Harley was forced to kill, her growth into a young woman. All of it shadowed by the blood of her friends dripping from her hands. Then the scenes stop. The next person who walks through that arena door is Jane. The girls walk to meet each other. They stop in the center of the arena and clasp hands. Simultaneously, they turn to face the gods in the box. Then the scene fades completely.

Alex- Post- Flashback

I am ripped back into my body and the real world appears around me again. I turn to study Dom. "Are you Harley?" I ask. She nods, "Yes, in the camp they gave us names. My camp name was Harley after the villain Harley Quinn. They said I was just as psycho." I frown, "And the gods did this to you?" She and Jane exchange looks. Jane sighs and answers, "It might not have been all the gods, but Dionysus, Zeus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Janus, and some other minor gods were and are still in on it." I rub my forehead and Logan speaks up. "What even is that place? Y'all weren't demigods, you bled weird." Dom nods, "It was supposedly a camp like Camp Half-Blood for demi beings that are children of beings more powerful than the gods. However, as you can see, they made us kill our own and turned our strong into mercenaries." I keep my eyes fixed on the ground as I speak, "We have to stop this." Dom turns to focus on me, "So you will help us?" I meet her eyes, "What is it you intend to do?" She doesn't look away, "Destroy them, free the other demis. Right the wrongs. Take revenge." I look to Logan and he nods in answer to the silent question in my eyes. I take on her hard stare again, "We will come with you and we will fight with you."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey y'all, here is redone chapter three.-Cora

Chapter 3

Ember- United States, Washington State

I slip a hair tie around my fly away locks and sigh at the argument taking place behind me. Harper and Talon have been going on about where we should go for the past hour. Honestly, I just want to go to New York. The last place the gods would look for us is right under their nose. Plus I've felt a tremor in the earth; granted its far away, but someone is coming. We might as well meet them half way. As I walk the earth grow smooth in front of me, roots curl out of the way and rocks move. A pair of trees untangle themselves and arch over me as I walk, for once I'm glad that the gods made their detention camp in a rural area. My thoughts are cut off by Harper's next comment. "We don't have any resources and in this hell we might as well die!" I whip around to them, finally fed up. I throw up a hand, "Shut the fuck up. Both of you!" I take a deep breath through my nose. "I'm tired of listening to your bullshit—its ridiculous! We survived. We escaped. Now, someone is coming to get us; I can feel them. We are heading east and I don't want to hear another word about it." They both look stunned and blink in confusion. I growl under my breath and continue walking in the direction that I can tell a road is. I can hear them whispering quietly and then go silent. I shake my head and slow my steps; I can hear cars. The leaves on the nearest tree part to allow me a viewing spot and I watch some cars whiz by on the highway we've reached. I frown and then carefully watch the nearest approaching car. With a thought rocks begin to tumble down the mountain and block his path. I turn back to look at Harper. "Knock him out sweetheart." I tell her. Harper focus a bright light on the drivers eyes and he passes out in moments. The three of us race to the vehicle and pile in. I'm the oldest so I take the driver's seat. Talon laughs as he slips into the shotgun seat, "How come you get to drive Carrots?" I snort through my nose, "Because I'm oldest and I doubt you can drive worth a flip." He grins, "Maybe we'll see my driving skills later." I shake me head, "No son, this is my car to wreck." Harper laughs from the back seat at the rocks begin to move to allow our passage. I grin and smooth my hands over the wheel, "Heck yeah." I mutter and slam the gas.

Dominic- United States, New Mexico.

I laugh as Alex pushes Logan into the town fountain. Logan climbs out of the fountain sopping wet, but quickly dries himself. He frowns at Alex, "Really man? I wasn't ready." Alex nudges me and grins, "He's just a big baby." He whispers. I laugh again and Jane shakes her head, "C'mon children, I'm starving." We all tromp into the nearest diner. It's a simple place with quiet Mexican music playing in the background. The walls are painted with desert landscapes and there are poppies on every table. We all file to the empty bar and order food. I sigh and turn to the others. "Alright, so as far as we know the camp is still in Washington state. All our old friends there are dead. So we need new recruits." Alex nods his mouth full of food and Jane speaks up. "Whavwe muold shugust vo zax vemthace." She announces through the food she's currently chewing. I raise my eyebrows, "Could you repeat that, oh fluent one?" She glares and swallows, "We should just go sack the place; I'm sure some people will join us." I look around at the table—no one seems to object. "Well, then we need to figure a way there." I say as I pick up my glass for a drink. Alex and Logan look at each other. Logan clears his throat "I might be able to help with that." I set my drink down, "Go on." He runs a hand through his shoulder length startling white hair. "My mother is Salacia, therefor, I hold power over most waters. Calm water is my specialty. Due to the fact that she is a peaceful being, I'm not good at fighting, Traveling, however, I can do." I mull over this for a moment. " _He's a Pansy_." Diablo snorts to me. I smirk a little at her quick judgment. I look back at him, "Okay, that sounds great, tell us what we need to do."

~Time Skip~

Alex- Somewhere on a Boat

The wind whips through my hair as I stand at the bow of the boat. I hold up my hand and let sparks dance around on my palm. I think about my mother and little sister. The screams fill my ears along with flashes of flame. The living blackness from that night seeps into my head and my breathing begins to speed up. "I can help you get rid of that." I jump to see the unreadable girl they call Dominic standing next to me. I try to calm my breathing. "Rid of what?" She looks out over the ocean. "Lies do not become you. I can help you forget." I stare at her. "And if I don't want to forget?" She looks me in the eye, 'Then you should learn how to handle yourself better." I bristle, "I know you think you're a big hot shot daughter of a primordial and all, but I do just fine on my own." She laughs and leans her back against the boat, propping her elbows on the rail. "You sons of Vulcan. You're all the same: stubborn and stupid." I grit my teeth. This little bitch thinks she's so smart; she does not know anything about me. She is staring at me; I can feel it. "What?" I snap at her. But to my surprise she isn't there anymore. She's sauntering away on the deck, black braid snapping with each swishing stride. For a moment my brain wanders and I admire her long legs that lead into those swinging hips. If I had just met her on the street I probably would have tried to convince her to have some fun with me. That wicked little mouth of hers—I'm jerked from my ridiculous thoughts as I realized she has turned and is looking dead at me. I almost choke on the air I'm breathing as she raises an eyebrow and then continues on her way. Damned fool I am. She said earlier that she can feel emotions. With a groan of frustration I turn and put my head to the rails of the boat. "Just kill me now." I mutter to myself.

~Time Skip~

I'm not really sure why I do it. We have been on this boat for three days now and everyone's tempers are on edge. Even Logan's, and he hates fighting. Jane sits by herself on the roof of the pilot's quarters. I do not know what divine parent she has but whatever it is; its powerful enough that no one messes with her. Dom sits on the neck the figure head, which is a Pegasus. She seems content to keep her judgmental speeches to herself and polish her endless amount of weapons. Logan is hiding in the pilot's quarters while he steers the ship. So what caused me to think it was a good idea to light the ship on fire…I do not know. Just one second I'm standing there and the next everything is on fire. Dominic is yelling at Logan to keep working and Jane is in front of me screaming in my face. I watch, slightly dazed, as the fire eats at the planks. I smile at its beauty. Something hard hits my face and I turn slowly to see Dom. She looks calm; I can see her mouth moving but I can't hear her. Her lips purse into a thin line and she motions for Jane. She walks over to my fire and slowly reaches a hand out. I try to comprehend what I see. Black fire appears in her hand and ever so carefully, she touches it to my fire. The effect makes me scream with pain. I am kneeling, screaming from pain, but not hearing. Tears gather in my eyes and I see through blurred lids that this black fire is consuming mine. I register horror as I wonder if it is truly burning me alive, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

Chapter 4: Remember

Dominic Pov:

What does it feel like when you're about to see an old memory? Well, at least that's what I call him. His name, something I haven't said since I last saw him. I still remember him, every detail, shoulder length deep brown hair, so dark it's almost black, eyes darker than his hair, hard but feeling at the same time. He stood half a head taller than me, but he was only 2 months older. The quick smirk he would give me when I mouthed off to Thea or Akhlys. The smug look he would get when he was invited to hang out with the 'cooler' Demi-Titans while I was shunned. We were best friends, yet we envied one another. I had power, he had friends. I didn't belong, he did. I guess that's the reason, that when everything blew apart, we tried to kill each other. I'm startled from my memory by the cab stopping. I quickly grab my things and give the driver the last of my mortal money. Alex and I begin our trek up the hill toward the massive pine tree with the shimmering fleece hanging from it's lowest branch and the smoke snoring dragon curled around it's base. I sigh and mutter under my breath, "This is way to easy." Alex stops as punches my arm, sending me staggering. "What the Hades!?" I exclaim, picking my unprepared self off the ground. He glowers at me, the modified war hammer he carries in his right hand, he motions to behind us, "REALLY?! You couldn't not say anything?!" I turn to see where he is pointing, I feel like punching myself now. I sigh and draw my throwing knifes, Alex and I turn to face the line of monsters now blocking our way to Camp.

Logan Pov:

I run my fingers over the thick rugged scars over my right ribs and back. I remember when it happened, her face when she swung the flying claws, the ones that had been a direct gift from her father, she had named them ,οχιά,(ochia), meaning Viper. A pretty accurate name, considering they had stung just as much as the look on her face, pure pain. Wow, I was thinking about that again, After 5 years you'd think I would have forgotten the details, but no, everything was crystal clear as the moment it had happened.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was August, the leaves were amazing, I had just finished sparing with her. She had won, she normally did, we knew she was more powerful than any of us. Even without powers, she was incredible, I was the only one who could ever hold a candle to her. She wipes the blood of her knuckles and holds the cloth to the cut on her eyebrow. A smirk plays across her lips, **"What?"** I glare at her. She hands me a cloth and grins, **"You just don't give up, no matter how many times I pound you to dust.".** I nod and press the cloth to my bleeding nose, **"Call it a death wish."** She snorts, **"I call it plain stupidity."** I just shake my head and dab more blood from my nose. That's when the blast throws us to the right of the arena. _

Dominic Pov:

I stare at the monsters, "You take the Gryphons, I'll take the Empousai and Chimera." I suggest. Alex shoots me a look but nods " 'kay, but holler if you need help." I nod, but inwardly I know I won't, I wiped Alex's memories of me controlling the hell hounds, I'd rather he not know of my father yet. The Chimera I can work with, the Empousai, however, I'll have to fight.

Logan Pov:

 _We scramble to our feet, her favorite weapons are already in her hands, those flying claws she adores. I pull my bow and wait, A man comes through the smoke and dust, Black fire rimmed with red crackles around his hands and where he walks, hellfire. My heart sinks with dread, I know who he is immediately. Then the Primordial, not a man, speaks. **"Daughter, come, we must go, the Olympians search for you."** That's the moment when I remember my mission, to prove my loyalty to the Olympians, **"Dom! Wait, you can't go!"** I scream to her. She turns, Thunder rolls over head and the incoming storm has caused the wind to pick up, her long black hair whips across her face. Her ethereal blue eyes seem to pierce the smoke and she stares at me. **"Dom! WE HAVE TO GO!"** Her father bellows. She walks toward me, her eyes still piercing mine, my heart beat quickens, knowing what I'm about to do. **"What is it Logan? Why can't and why shouldn't I leave?"** Her voice is mocking and sarcastic, and I can here the unsaid words, No one is my friend, I have no reason to stay. And the sad truth is, she's right. As soon as she's within arms reach, I lash the electric chain I was hiding behind my back forward. She yelps, looking surprised as it lashes around her wrist, my aim was perfect. Her body tenses and begins to convulse as the chain sparks, her eyes only hold one emotion, betrayal. _

Dominic Pov:

I whirl under the first's snarling Empousai's strike, slinging two of my throwing knives to the right, incinerating two other Empousai. The first Empousai stabs at me again, and I imbed another knife in her gut, she wails as she explodes in dust like her sisters. The three other Empousai circle warily and hiss as I draw my favorite weapons, the Ochia. Out of my corner of my eye I can see that Alex is holding his own against the Gryphons, bashing heads and wings and even tails. I chuckle despite the situation and nod to the Empousai, "Well Ladies, shall we?" They growl and the middle one lunges for my feet. I flick my wrist and the mixed metal flying claw slices through her, rendering her dust. The next two work together, lunging in and out, scratching and biting any of my flesh they can get to. I scream as one slices my knee, deep. My blood pours across the ground. I groan and finally snap, my arms swing into action, I sling the claws, my movement faster than light, slicing through the remaining Empousai and retracting the claws back to my hands. One Empousai is immediately vaporized, the other lays on the ground, breathing heavily, her legs crippled. I walk over to her, "Who sent you?" I demand. She snarls, "We came on our own!" I laugh cynically, "And I'm an angle, cut the crap." She remains silent. I remove my hellfire dagger from my belt, it immediately ignites with the black red rimmed flame. I slowly drag it across her arm, watching the hellfire slowly burn her flesh. She screams in agony as it travels to her fingers. "I'll make it quick if you tell me now." I say. She wails as the fire burns through her left leg. "FINE! I'll tell you! Make it stop!" She screams as tears flow from her eyes. I whisper a word under my breath and the hellfire dissipates. She breaths heavily, "Your father, he want you to come home." I frown and growl, "Well give this message to my father." Her eyes widen as I plunge my dagger through her chest, and she screams as the hellfire consumes her. I turn to Alex just in time to see him rip a gryphon in half with his hands and then he turns to bash another one's head into the ground, effectively turning them to dust. Our eyes meet and he shoots me a smile and a thumbs up, my face cracks into a smile and I begin to laugh.

Logan Pov:

 _I draw my dagger as she shakes. **"I'm not really that sorry."** I tell her, smiling smugly. It's as if those words snap something inside of her. I look of resolve comes over her face and it hardens and she grabs the chain, unwrapping it from her wrist. I stare at her in shock as she picks up her claws and turns to me. Her eyes glow bright blue and hellfire crackles over her arms, **"Of all of them, I thought you hated me least!"** She cries in anguish. **"You were wrong"** ,I yell back, **"We all hate you."** Her eyes harden and she screams, red light flashes across my vision and I see her arms move. I try to react, but I'm too late. I feel the cold metal of the claws and the heat from the hellfire burn through my side and a scream tears from my throat before I can stop it, I collapse to the ground. Through the haze of pain I see her lean over me, **"Now, you will always remember, Traitor."** She spits. Then she turns and runs to join her father as they disappear into the now pouring rain._

My flash back ends and I hear a scream, eerily sounding exactly like the one she made on that fateful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Reviews would be cool if y'all get the chance.

Chapter 2: Old Memories

Dominic Pov:

I flick my wrists and immediately my claws disappear into the claw like scars on both of my wrists, magic items are the best. I know I'll see Logan soon, after the chat I had with the fates before I left the pit, I know we will have to work together. We will have to save Nyx and mend the tear, it's more a metaphorical tear than an actual one, I know that much. Alex walks up and puts his hammer in the rawhide loop at his waist, he sighs. "So this is it, we're really here?" "Yup" I respond, popping the p. His dark eyebrows furrow slightly, "You're coming too, right Dom?" "Yeah Alex, I'm coming" he nods and we head up the hill.

Logan's Pov:

I rush out of my cabin when I hear the scream, some campers already look alarmed and are headed for Thalia's tree. I jog to join them. When we reach the top of the hill I'm started to see a Mexican boy, looking around 19 and a girl, my stomach sinks with dread as I see her long waist-length black hair and her bright blue eyes. She stares straight at me, her gaze unwavering, I can't look away. Could she still remember, after all these years? Her gaze suggests so, but maybe she doesn't, maybe I'll get lucky. As soon as the boy crosses the border a hammer appears over his head, along with the Latin word for Vulcan, so he's Roman, I note this carefully. The girl limps up and past the boundary, no sign appears over her head, I can hear the whispers behind me, my throat feels like sandpaper. She keeps her gaze on me. "You and me, we need to talk, now." I almost stumble at her voice, the same strong infliction she had years ago. I glance down and realize her knee is bleeding, a lot, and fast. I look up at her eyes to see they're slightly glassy, I move forward and reach for her shoulder, she recoils. The boy with her touches her right arm and she swings her icy gaze to him. He gulps, "Um Dom…you're bleeding pretty bad." She looks down slight confusion crossing her features.

Dominic Pov:

I look down to where Alex had stared, slightly surprised to see my jeans soaked through with blood and dripping. Crap, my thoughts are sluggish as I wobble to the ground, asking Gaea for some help. Immediately I fell some relief, the blood stops flowing and the pain leaves the wound. But it's too late, I've lost to much blood, I think I chuckle right before my head hits the ground.

Logan's Pov:

After Dom collapsed the Apollo kids rushed in, picking her up and taking her to the infirmary. The Spanish boy goes along, I sit there on the hill still, numb. Why is she back, is that what the prophecy was talking about? Her? No way, we could never work together, I knew Dom, she never forgot. What I did, even though I had the right intentions, could never be left behind. I get up and walk toward the Demi-Titan cabin. It's pretty big, so all us Demi-Titans fit. I walk by Mac, a son of Hyperion, on my way in. Mac is broad shouldered and strong, one of the best wrestlers at camp. "So what happened? I heard a new girl showed up today and wasn't claimed?" He ask in his deep rumbling voice. I shake my head, "Not completely sure Mac, it was really odd." "Humph",is all I get in answer from Mac, that's typical though. I rub my eyes and walk to my little curtained off section of space, flopping down on my cot and soon, I doze off.

In my dream, I see another memory.

 _Dom and I sit next to each other, both of us are eating cookies, some that Rhea made as a special treat. It's spring time, daffodils bloom in a cluster to the right of us. I watch her lick melted chocolate off her fingers. She sees me staring and glares, "What?" I smirk and shake my head, "You just look really cute when you act like a kid." I remark. I remember wanting to smack myself, where the heck had that come from? This was the girl that kicked my butt in combat on a day to day basis, I had friends, she didn't. Why would I tell her that? Before I can take it back, I see pink coloring flood her cheeks, is she seriously blushing?! I'm astounded. The she laughs, "Very funny Logan, shut up." The something comes over me, I have no idea what it is, I reach out and take her hand, she looks at me in shock, "I meant it Dom, I really did." I say honestly. She just stares for a moment and withdraws her hand. Then she laughs harshly, "Oh, I get it, this is another one of the jokes you do for your group of stuck up friends. Yeah, no thanks Logan." I frown and am just about to tell her they're better friends than her, when Nara shows up. Nara is a daughter of Kronos, she has platinum blonde hair and gold eyes. "Hey Logan, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with…you know, nice people." She says shooting a glance at Dom. I stiffen and wait for Dom to punch her, but Dom smiles at her. "Oh I'm sure he'd love to Nara, I was getting tired of being around you too." I choke back a laugh as Nara's face blushes a bright tomatoey color. I stand though, "Actually Dom, I think I'd like to go hang out with Nara and her group." I announce. Nara's face lights up and Dom remains stoic. I stare at her, I want to scream and ask her why she is such a pain, I've been trying and trying to earn her trust so I can make sure she's on the Olympian's side, but she won't cooperate. She nods and makes a 'shoo' gesture at me, "Go have fun with the jerks, maybe you and Nara can have some fun later, at least that's what she's hoping." My eyes widen in shock at her jab and Nara blushes again. "Shut up hell trash" Nara snarls. Dom's eyes flash, "Make me hoe." Nara looks infuriate, but she's knows if she tries she'll be beaten to a pulp within 20 seconds. Dom leans back against a rock, "C'mon sweetheart, give me a reason." She cracks her knuckles, smiling. Nara huffs, "Whatever, c'mon Logan, let's get away from this freak." As we walk away I look back, Dom is still leaning against the rock, and she's flipping her black throwing knives and catching them._

Dominic Pov:

I wake up stiff and cranky. I open my eyes and see Alex staring at me, eyebrows furrowed. I groan and close my eyes again, "That's not what I wanted to wake up to Alex" I hear him laugh, "Good to know you're still you" I open one eye and stick my tongue out at him, "What happened when I passed out?" I ask. He sighs. "You got whisked away to here and have been out for 2 hours. They're all surprised because your knee is almost back to normal already." He raises his eyebrows. I snort, "Perks of living in Tartarus half your life." He chuckles and nods. I swing my legs off the bed and stand, "Okay, I'm outta here." Alex just shakes his head as I brush by some very confused looking Apollo kids. Time to find Logan.

It takes me a bit, but soon I'm walking into Logan's cabin and right over to his sleeping area. I fling back the curtain "Get up jughead, time for you and me to discuss some things"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series.

AN: Sorry about there being two updates for chapter 5, I was half asleep and accidentally posted the unfinished rough draft. Anyway, enjoy and drope a review if you get the chance.-Cora

Chapter 6: Ouch

Logan Pov:

"C'mon jughead!" Dom's voice echoes in my head, I faintly wonder why she sounds so real. I can almost feel the old arena's gravel floor on my back, I must have gotten knocked out again. "Oh, will you freaking GET UP!" Her next roar sends me flying off my cot, actually, I realize she flipped it over, great….wait, what? I shoot to my feet, "WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" I scream at her, breathing heavy. She doesn't even flinch, she glares at me with her icy eyes. "Well you still sleep like a rock, and I don't like your tone." I rub my forehead and in a more controlled voice ask, "What the Hades are you doing in my room?" She nods slightly, "We need to talk Logan, it's important". Dread settles in my stomach as I realize she must know about the prophecy.

Dominic Pov:

I lead the way to the big house, I can hear Logan mumbling behind me, jerk. I'm really gonna have to work on my temper, we haven't even started the conversation and I'm ready to slam him through a wall. I hold my breath and count to 8 as we climb the big house steps. My right hand is already reaching for the hell hound bone dagger at my waist, I breath out and flex my fingers slowly. I smile slightly when Chiron sees me walk through the door, he stares and a small smile graces his lips. "My dear, I feared I would never see you walk through that door by your own free will." He remarks. I smile, "Yes teacher, I didn't think I would either." He laughs a deep chuckle, "So I assume the reason you're here has to do with the prophecy Logan received?" I nod, "That's what the grannies told me." I smirk, "They send their regards to Perseus Jackson." I turn to the raven haired boy and smile, Annabeth stares in slight shock. "You mean the fates?!" She lets out in a slight high squeak of a question. I laugh, "Yes Miss Chase, they said hi." "Wow…" She breaths under her breath, I roll my eyes, above earth dwellers, they are so strange sometimes. "So," I clap my hands, "Logan and I need to have a private discussion... considering the prophecy." Chiron nods and motions toward the media room, Sweat drips down Logan's forehead and Percy's and Annabeth's eyebrows rise in question. I ignore everyone but Chiron and head toward the media room. I can hear Logan's footsteps, reluctantly trailing, behind me.

Logan's Pov:

I follow Dom into the media room, I feel like a mouse walking into a trap, she shuts the door behind us softly; trap closed, I'm stuck. She turns and stares at me, I hold her gaze. "Dom-" she cuts me off, "You've gotten taller, but you kept your hair the same." I stare at her stunned, I was expecting to get chewed out and beat into the ground, maybe her temper has gotten better…"Thanks, I think, you've gotten taller too." Is all I can come up with to say. She nods, "The Prophecy?" She asks. I recite it for her: "Son of the Eve must call to the whisper, a long lost friend. They and the boar, fire, water and wise, Must strive to find the tear and quickly mend, And find the truth from a voice of lies. To save the dark before the whisper dies". She sighs, "Son of the Eve is you. The boar is a child of Ares, Fire is a Child of Hephaestus, Water is a child of Oceanus, Wise is a child of Athena. Not sure about the tear, but we need to go to Louisiana to check that out, I have no idea about the voice of lies, but the dark is Nyx." I look up at her, "And the whisper?" She breaths a deep breath in, "That's me Logan."

Dominic Pov:

Logan inhales sharply as I say this, I don't know why, I had told him years ago that I would die before I reached 19. "So you're gonna die?" He asks hesitantly. I stare at him, " No duh Sherlock! The prophecy was pretty clear, and I told you I knew I would, years ago." He looks at me for a minute before focusing on his hands again, "I always thought you were kidding." He says in a quiet voice. I remain silent, he has to make the first move, I never will. "Dom, you know I feel horrible about what happened." He confesses. "Yeah, well I felt pretty bad about it too." I agree, he shoots me a withering look, "You could never make things easy, could you Dom?" I can hear my blood begin to pump faster, my heart rate increases. "Easy was Nara's style." I snap. "Oh my gosh, does everything go in a circle with you?" He asks, face turning red. "Well you should know." I retort. He growls and slams his fist into the coffee table, the glass cracks. "All I ever did was try to help you! I tried to get you on the Olympian's side so Zeus didn't order your death warrant!" I snort, I'm standing too now, "Oh yeah, cause treating me like a freak was going to make me warm right up to y'all." He scowls, "You were different Dom, you scared them, you can't blame them for that!" "Oh yeah?", I grit my teeth, "So how can you blame me for being me?" "I'm not!" He yells. My vision hazes and I snap, I walk right up to him and punch him in the nose, he staggers, blood drips down to his chin. "I hate you" I say, tilting my chin up. "The feelings mutual." He snarls back. He punches for my face and I catch his wrist, twisting it as his face begins to turn white, he kicks me in the knee and I hit the ground, my arms going out to catch his legs as I fall, bringing him down too. I let another punch fly to his face and snap to my feet, he jerks and gasps as I kick him in the stomach. His eyes blaze and he springs up to slam me into the wall, I feel the glass picture frame behind me break. He delivers a swift punch to my ribs and then another I fold over as I hear a couple ribs crack. He steps back to wipe the blood from his nose and I punch him in the neck, my ribs scream in pain and he gasps for breath. I kick his legs and he falls, he kicks me in the shins and I wince, backing up as I wait for him to stand. He gets up and dives for my legs, we both go down and my head smacks the wood corner of the couch as we do. For a second I'm stunned and then I feel sharp pain on the left side of my face, he just punched me in the face! I let the breath I've been holding hiss through my teeth, and I slam my right knee up. His face pinches up and he lets out a groan. I smirk and throw him off me and punching him again in the face. He pulls himself to his feet and I let out a little chuckle, "You've gotten better, but I'm still best." His face twists into a snarl and he swings at my face I weave and fake a jab at his face with my right and I punch him in the stomach with my left. He groans and I slam him twice more, hearing a satisfying 'crack' on the third punch. I stop and watch him sink down against the wall, I spit blood out of my mouth and offer him my hand, "You're out of practice." I state. He nods weakly and I help him to the couch, helping him lay out when he gets there. I hold my hands over him and let the healing power I was given by Aether work. My hands hover over his body as I heal all the bruises, breaks, and cuts he just received. I finish and he looks at me, "You got it out of your system now Dom?" I nod and let my powers flow through me, healing me too. "Yup, it felt good." I announce with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Let me know what y'all think if you get the chance!-Cora

Chapter 7: Getting a crew together.

Dominic Pov:

"So…" I pick up glass from the shattered picture frame in my palm, "who do you think we should bring along on the quest?" Logan turns from where he is trying to use his light powers to fix the cracked glass of the coffee table. He brushes some of his shoulder length hair out of his eyes, "Well, my friend Toby is a son of Ares and you brought that son of Hephaestus to camp, so I think they are a good start." He says, brow scrunching up in concentration. I nod thoughtfully bending down to pick up another shard, "I know a daughter of Oceanus." I state. Logan's head whips toward me, "What? You actually 'know' someone?" He asks sarcastically. I roll my eyes and walk over to him, bringing the shards and picture frame, "Yes, I know people, you dingbat. She and I go way back actually." I hold out the glass pieces and he concentrates, the glass molds together, creating a thin pane. I put in the pane, replace the picture, and lock the frame. "Well what's her name?" He asks as I walk to rehang the picture. I snort, "Why does it matter?" He picks up the overturned couch and straitens it, "She's gotta have a good name or I ain't working with her." He beams at me. I laugh, "Looking for a date?" He raises eyebrows, "Are you?" I wink, "I'll never tell". He cracks up and then so do I.

"Seriously though," he asks a moment later, "what's her name." I chuckle, "Camila" He stares at me, "Is she black?" I glare at him, "Just because her name is different doesn't mean she's black, you're so racist." He sticks his tongue out at me as I use shadows to absorbs the bits of blood off the carpets and walls. "Sorry for asking" he says mockingly. I send a small spear of telekinetic force at him and he staggers side ways. "Show off" he mutters. I laugh, "Jealous?" "Maybe a little", he admits as he straightens a plant in the corner. We stop to survey our work. "I think it looks good." He says after a moment. I nod, "Let's get outta here." I suggest and we turn, opening the double doors and striding into the main room.

Logan's Pov:

We walk into the main room and Toby, Alex, and Chiron stand waiting. "Hey" I greet them. Toby smirks and crosses his arms, "You guys good, we heard an awful ruckus. We can give you guys more alone time if that's what-Oof!" He is cut off by, what I assume is telekinetic force, slamming him in the gut. I glance at Dom and see a smile tug at the corners of her lips. I cough a laugh out. "So," Dom announces, "we will be taking Alex, Toby, and a friend I know on our quest. Got any good Athena children I can deal with?" She asks Chiron. Chiron thinks for a bit. "In fact, I don't think we have any Athena children that can go on a quest at this point." Dom frowns and bits her lip, a thinking habit of hers. Then she begins to pace around the room, muttering to herself. "What if…interpretation…Demititan…..would that work?...maybe…". After about 5 minutes of this she turn to face us. "Chiron,"her voice is measured, "could it be a child of Metis?" My mouth drops open, that isn't possible. Chitons eyebrows shoot up, he strokes his beard, "You're saying maybe, after all these years of being in Zeus's stomach, she final died and reformed?" He asks her. She nods an odd look on her face. I speak up, "So say this is true, Metis has reformed and she has had a Demititan child, how are we gonna find this kid?" We all turn and stare at Dom, she smiles, "I've got an idea."

Dominic Pov:

As soon as I say that Logan lets out a groan, "That's never a good thing, all the times you've said that to me, we nearly died." I laugh, and explain.

20 minutes later all of us but Chiron exit the big house. Logan looks mad, Toby looks mad, and Alex looks mad. They're warming right up to my plan, I grin despite their eyes drilling holes in the back of my head. The boys agree to meet me in ten minutes down by the cave on the beach, muttering, they stomp off. I shake my head and walk deep into the woods. Once I'm in a ways, I reach into my pocket and pull out a drachma. I toss it into the air and mentally ask Oceanus for a quick chat with his daughter. A second later a figure teleports about ten feet in front of me. I grin, "Hey Cam." Cam looks up, "Dom! How long has it been, I haven't seen you in forever girl!" She crows with a huge smile. I laugh, Cam and I grew up together, we are pretty close. But Cam is much different from me. She is 5'6 and a natural slim build, with deep brown mid length hair that stubbornly stays in thick curly ringlets, creamy white skin, beautiful sea green eyes, and a perfect pinkish smile that completes her porcelain doll look. Right now she's dressed in short jean shorts, a green tank top and strap on, out door sandals, I vaguely remember her telling me that they were called chooks? Cocos? Chocos? Something like that, anyway, the point is, Cam is a totally diva sometimes and I never am. Why are we friends? Because we make one Hades of a team. "Too long", I answer her question. Even with her fashion savvy wardrobe, her katana hangs from her belt and I can see the faint out line under her shirt of throwing knives in sheaths by her ribs. I also note the diamond tattoo on her right hand between her thumb and forefinger, I know if she wills it to, it will immediately transform into a small diamond and Imperial Gold dagger. She always loved the flashy weapons. She looks at me for a minute, probably appraising me too, "So why am I here Dom?" She asks finally. "Well Cam," I begin, "that's kinda interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

Chapter 8: Seeking wisdom

Dominic Pov:

"So you want to know where he is." Cam states as I've carefully updated her on everything. I nod, "C'mon Cam, I know you like him, but really, we need him." Cam looks torn, I know she really doesn't want to give up his location. "Please?" I ask, giving my best shot at puppy dog eyes. She sighs, "Oh, alright, I'll take you to see him." "Yes! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I cheer. She shakes her head, "Okay, hang on tight." I clasp her hand and we disappear in a burst of sea smelling air.

When the fog clears, we are standing in a little cabin. A boy sits at the wooden table I front of us. Lighting fast he jumps to his feet and aims a sawed off shotgun at us. At the same time, I've summoned my claws and have them ready to sling. Cam raises her hands in a placating gesture and I observe the boy. His silver and green eyes watch us both carefully, he has grey short cropped hair, and his hands have no scars whatsoever. That's odd, I think to myself. Cam opens her mouth, "Cole, don't be mad." She begins, the boy slightly relaxes but stares coldly still. "This is Dom, she's a friend, there was a prophecy, you're in it. Dom is here to explain." Cole nods slowly, "Okay." He puts down his gun and my claws flash back into their scars, then I quickly fill him in on everything. When I get to the part about Metis, he stiffens. "I understand that you are her son," I give him a measured look. After a minute he nods slowly, "I was hoping on keeping that a secret." He says, "and I was hoping no one would have to know about me either." I say, shrugging my shoulders, "but they're gonna find out soon." He nods, "So its inevitable?" I nod again. "Okay," he says,"I'll get my stuff and we can go." Cam smiles at me and goes to help him. I shake my head, those two. I hadn't seen cole since he was 9, that was a long time ago. I wait for them, thinking about how mad the guys are going to be when we get back. Logan's gonna kill me. Logan. That's a rough subject, at least we can work together. I shake these thoughts away as Cam and Cole walk back, shoulders brushing. I raise my eyebrows and Cam blushes and shoots me a look. I withhold a chuckle and grab her hand, teleporting us back to camp, actually right in the middle of the cave on the beach. Immediately I dodge a well aimed punch and shove Cam to the ground to avoid a fast moving arrow. I growl and throw up a telekinetic shield, Alex's hammer bounces off it and I glare at the three stooges. "Really guys?! You could have hurt someone" I scold. They fail to look abashed, "Your the one with the plans." Logan mutters. I scowl, "Don't start with that shit." He doesn't answer. Cam lets out a breath. "Hi! I'm Cam, I'm a daughter of Oceanus, and this is Cole, his mother is Metis." The boys nod and echo hellos. "So what next?" Toby asks, fiddling with his broad sword. I don't look up from the spot I'm concentrating on. Black cracks and red smoke begin to appear on the ground. I grin, "This", then the ground falls out from under us and we shoot down as if pulled by magnet.

Logan's Pov:

I try to tell, but my breath is sucked away by our fall. I look over at Dom and see her grinning with delight, enjoying the pull, loving the fall. I can't comprehend why she would. She looks over at me, still eerily grinning, her voice is clear despite the wind, "We're close when the flashing starts!" I vaguely wonder what she means by 'flashing', but I suddenly feel exhausted and my eyelids close.

I awake to a shrill scream. I whirl wildly in the air to see Cam screaming, a look of horror on her face. I follow her gaze and nearly scream myself, Dom's is still smiling, but every 5 seconds her skin flashes and you can see her skeleton frame, her grin suddenly becomes slightly scary. She turns in air and points at us, "The flashing!" She crows, annoyingly, still grinning. I shudder as I watch my hand flash skeletal, I look at Alex, Cam, and Cole to see them all wearing the same horrified expression as they flash as well. I wonder what we're close to.

Dominic Pov:

I haven't felt the glorious feeling of being close to home in so long. Already my blood seems to pump faster, breathing is easier, my cuts and bruises begin to heal. I laugh with joy and watch my bones flash down my arms, leaving me with a tingly feeling every time it happens. The tunnel we've been falling down, opens abruptly. I smile as father's palace is visible before me, I could hit the ground here at this speed and not gain a scratch, however, this is not the same for the others. Using my telekinesis, I slow them down, while I plummet toward the purple-red ground of Tartarus.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Hope y'all like the story so far, hopefully I can get se reviews soon. Please keep reading!-Cora

Chapter 9: The Pit

Logan Pov:

When the tunnel opens and I see where we are, I really feel like breaking Dom's nose. Why are we here? Couldn't there have been an easier way to find Nyx? I'm thinking of all this when I realize how fast we are going, and how quickly the ground is approaching. "DOM!" I yell, but my words are snatched away by the wind. Dom is still rocketing toward the surface. This is it. This is how I'm gonna die. Smashed into little tiny flakes on the floor of Tartarus. I close my eyes and brace for the unbearable pain. Then suddenly, it's as if I'm floating, the wind no longer howls by, it's just a fair breeze. I open my eyes and look around to see the other floating, and slowly descending as well. I look for Dom. Then I see her, I smaller figure below, still going as fast as she can. BOOM! The noise of her hitting the ground echoes through Tartarus. Cam lets out a gasp. "Dom!" Alex screams. I just stare at the little mushroom cloud of monster dust coming from where she landed.

Dominic Pov:

After my beautiful landing, I stand smiling and cracking my knuckles. I breath a deep breath in, relishing the toxic air that somehow rejuvenates me. I hear a slither of Drakon scales on a rock to my left. I turn to face them, "Diablo? Issss that you?", the baby Drakon asks tentatively. I smile, "Yes Damnum, I am back" I hear him hiss with excitement and he trots out from behind the rock and rubs on my legs. "Diablo has returned" he begins to sing over and over, at the sound of his enchanting voice, other monsters begin to echo him, creating a creepy monster choir. All monsters have a special gift, something they're better at than others, Damnum has the ability to charmspeak. I pat his head and then take off in a burst of speed toward where the others should land.

Logan's Pov:

We stumble shakily to out feet when we land. I wonder if we will find Dom, I wonder if she could possibly be okay. I run a hand through my hair and walk closer to the others. "Everyone okay?" Cole asks. We all just nod, then Cam asks the question we've all been wondering. "What about Dom?" Her voice is shaking. No one says anything, that's when I realize someone is standing next to me. We all jerk, and freeze when we see Dom's dirt streaked face grinning at us. "I'm touched y'all were actually worried about me guys." She says, trying to look serious. I unfreeze and throw a punch at her nose, she snaps her head to the right, avoiding my fist and still grinning. "I really want to break your nose." I tell her through gritted teeth. She keeps on grinning, "I know." I clench my jaw and look the other way, shifting from one foot to another. "So…welcome to my home." She announces. We all turn and give her confuses expressions. "You live in…Tartarus?" Toby asks hesitantly. She nods, "How?" Cole asks, "The air is already hurting my lungs." Dom shrugs, "I have no idea, for some reason I thrive off everything down here. I think it's probably because of my dad." "And you're dad is?" Alex asks. Cam and I exchange glances and then look back at Dom. She takes a deep breath in, "Tartarus, Tartarus is my father."

Dominic Pov:

The shock is evident on everyone's face except for Cam's and Logan's. I feel Diablo stir and bite my lip, she was always more active when I was in the pit. I hope she stays dormant a little bit longer. "You're kidding." Toby says, and I shake my head. "It is possible." Cole says carefully. "How?!" Toby asks again, still in bewilderment. "Well," Logan says "Tartarus found this really nice earth woman and she liked him too and so they decided it would be nice to get it on one night and then-" He is cut off by my hand slapping him in the back of his head. "They get the idea you idiot." He shoots me a mock wounded glare and rubs his head, "Owie" "Oh shut up" I say rolling my eyes. The others watch us with interest. "What?" We ask in unison, I punch him in the arm. Cam gives me her huge Bambi eyes, "Oh nothing" I shake my head but let it go. "We need to get to the palace", I say pointing to where the massive structure is. Logan sucks in a quick breath, "Dom, can I have a word with you?" I narrow my eyes but nod and follow him a little bit away from the group. "I don't think this is a good idea." He blurts. I raise my eyebrows, "Why?" "Because!" He runs an irritated hand through his hair, "You're his daughter, he won't hurt you, but the rest of us are different stories!" I scowl, "He isn't evil Logan". He gives me a withering look, "No, just a mass murderer with anger issues." I take a step back, "That's not fair and you know it." "Dom, be reasonable." "Don't tell me what to do. We're going Logan, and that's final." A defiant look is in his eyes, "I received the prophecy." I turn to face him, my voice cold, "Don't. Argue. With. Me." He looks taken back. I turn on my heel and walk to the others. Her voice in my head nearly stops me in my tracks. _"Hello Dom, it's been a while."_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: OH MY GOSH! I Got my first review! WhoooooooooooHoooooooo! Thank you soooooooooooooo much QueenMoonlace!

Chapter 10: Diablo Stirs

Dominic Pov:

I stiffen but keep on walking. Mentally, I answer her, " _Hi Diablo, how you feeling?" "Pretty good, sorry I've been asleep for so long." "That's alright, I've kinda missed you."_ In truth I have, Diablo went to sleep 2 years ago because she was wounded so bad we both almost died. She's not in full control right now, so things aren't out of hand. She yawns, _"When can I stretch?" "Soon, I'll get away from the others." "Aww, you don't wanna see their frightened faces?"_ She coos. I frown, _"You know how they would react." "Yup"_ Diablo says with a sneer, _"We'd be treated like freaks again._ " I sigh and don't answer. No one but me, the other primordials, and the monsters know about my alter aspect. I'd like to keep it that way for a little bit longer. "Good lookin bunch" she comments as I walk back to the rest. "C'mon", I motion them with my hand and head for the palace.

I push both obsidian doors with a harsh jab of telekinetic force and they slam open, the sound echoing through the long dark marble hall. I walk swiftly down the hall and turn through different hallways with ease, I know this place well. Finally we reach the large, arched, Grandidierite,(A rare bluish green gem), doors. I stare at the tortured soul engraving and Diablo comments, _"Home sweet hell. Time to talk to the devil himself."_ I with hold a chuckle and push the doors open.

Logan's Pov:

As we walk into the inner room of the palace I immediately notice Tartarus. He isn't in his 13 foot tall form, he's about 6"8 and has muscles bigger than a young Arnold Schwarzenegger. He has close shaved black hair, dark black eyes, and a square jaw. He hasn't changed at all since the first time I saw him. He stands and opens his arms, "Dom! You've come home." His face breaks into a grin. Dom grins a little herself, "Yes, I'm here. I need to cut strait to the chase though. We are looking for Nyx, she's in some trouble, according to our prophecy." Tartarus stares for a moment, "I'll see if I can find her." Then he closes his eyes after a few minutes he opens them. "I could only get glimpses, but you're battling a very strong enemy, my daughter. This could be catastrophic to… earth." "How catastrophic?" Dom asks. "Like….Completely destroyed." Cam sucks in a breath. Cole speaks up, "How is that possible? That would take more than one primordial to actually even achieve such a threat." Tartarus looks away, suddenly there is a grey flash at the corner of the room. We all turn toward it, when the smoke clears, we see 3 old ladies standing there. The fates. " Why are you here?" I hear myself say. The fates don't acknowledge me, they stare straight at Dom. "Hey ladies" she says, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. One of the fates begins to speak, "Only Diablo's release can help you defeat this enemy." She stops and the next fate speaks, "If you don't hurry he will prevail." Now the third fate speaks, "In the end, the decision will be yours." She touches Dom's forehead, with one of her gnarled fingers, Dom gasps, and the fates speak as one voice. "The sacrifice is unavoidable, do not fight what you know is true. You will never truly be accepted as you wish, they will never understand. You must harden your heart daughter of the pit. The time for strength is near. The fates and their speech, nod to Tartarus and disappear in another flash of grey light. Dom stands there stunned. "Toby leans toward me and whispers in my ear "She looks a little worried." I roll my eyes, " I wonder what the possible freaking reason for that could be Toby?" I hiss, "You know the entire earth at stake?" He takes a minute, "Oh." Tartarus sighs, "Could I have a word with you Dom?" "Sure." She answers an we take that as our cue an walk out the door.

Dominic's Pov:

I turn to my father, "It's a foreign god, isn't it?" I ask. He nods, "Yes, and he is even more dangerous than normal, due to the fact that he has stolen the power symbols of Ra." My eyes widen in shock, "Ra?" I ask shakily. He nods, "The god is Egyptian, Dom." "Who?" I breath deeply. "You know him, you met him years ago after you left the Titan training camp." The realization hits me like a ton of bricks, "Set" I whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Whoa! I got another review! Thank you so much!

Btw people, there will be more than just Greek gods, so I hope it doesn't bewilder you too much. The cover art doesn't belong to me, I found it online, but that is how I imagine Diablo, except with shorter hair and red eyes. Okay, awesome, review if y'all get the chance.-Cora

Chapter 11: Red Demon

Dominic Pov:

 _"Aw shit",_ is what I hear from Diablo at the mention of Set's name. _"This is really gonna suck, and I just woke up to! I don't want to nearly die again!"_ She rants. I groan and turn to father, "And you think he's kidnapped Nyx?" He nods, "That's how it seems." "Well that's swell", I remark and I turn and stride out the heavy doors. Outside I stop to talk to the group, "So Nyx has been kidnapped-" I stop when Toby raises his hand. "Yes?" "Um…wouldn't it be titan-napped?" Logan chuckles, Cam giggles, Cole snorts, and I smirk. "Okay Toby" I acknowledge. Supposedly Nyx has been 'Titan-napped' by Set, the Egyptian god of Chaos." "Whoa" Logan holds up a hand, "Egyptian God?" I sigh and begin to explain the confusing subject.

Later, after I've heard 100 quips from Diablo, 1,000 jokes from Toby, received innumerable glares from Logan, and had enough of Cam and Cole flirting; I tell them all that I have something to do and I'll meet them back at the palace in an hour or so. Now I'm currently racing at my top speed across Tartarus, I'm heading toward the Valley of Dolor, aka-Valley of Pain. It's the place where all the monsters gather. Being a daughter of Tartarus makes most of the monsters like and obey me. However, Empousai, Drachnae, and a few of the elder Titans hold a grudge. Kronos especially, I'm going to see him now, it's been awhile since I've killed him, well I guess since Diablo has. I stop at the crater we call a valley. Kronos paces in the center, swinging a scythe back and forth angrily. I can feel Diablo's delight, " _Oh pretty please, can I have control now?"_ She begs. I smirk, _"It's all yours."_ I say and as my consciousness sinks smaller I feel her's get bigger.

Diablo's Pov:

I feel myself begin to morph. I become almost sickly thin, down to only lean muscle, my body grows slightly taller, making me 5'9". My hair becomes ear length and choppy cut, my shoulders scream in pain as my wings re-fit themselves to my back. Now my wings aren't normal, obviously because they're on me and I'm not a bird, I mean, really, that would be weird.. Anyway, my wings are metal, actually made off lightweight Stygatian steel and they never chip or break; they're pitch black, silent when moved, have a 18 foot wingspan, and look like a hawk's. I stretch them a bit and grin in satisfaction, my slightly pointed teeth gleaming in the Tartarus air. Black hellfire flames ripple over my wings and through my short cropped hair, tickling the skin on my neck. I take in a deep breath and shoot skyward. A second later I land in the center of the crater. Black hellfire and smoke shroud my figure, I pull my wings up so the arch over me and brush the ground at my sides. As the smoke begin to clear my red eyes flash amidst the now raging hellfire flames. I wear my hellion's grin, "It's good to be free." Kronos whirls and gasps, "You're back" I grin and circle him, "That I am." Kronos begins to speak, "You're an abomination, I will-" I cut him off, "Abomination? Wow, that one is new. But honestly, I'm not here to talk, I was really feeling like destroying some stuff, and well," I rub the spiked bracelet on my wrist and my one handed, hellfire wreathed, Stygatian iron flail (Basically a jacked up mace on a chain.) appears in my hand, I twirl it once. "You're first in line." Fear settles in his eyes, but he hollers a battle cry, raises his scythe, and to my delight, charges. I laugh with glee and pump my wings forward sending hellfire and little bits of rubble in his face. My flail snaps forward and I catch him across the face with it, Ichor spills everywhere. He roars in pain and I duck nimbly under his swinging scythe, my wings buffet his ears, bursting his eardrums. I smile as he howls and I swing the the flail again and again, twirling around him at top speed. Then I stop, by the flicking of my wrist the dust settles and reveals a Ichor covered Titan, just inches from fading, he is wearily collapsed on two knees. I grin wickedly and walk around him, twirling my flail. "You done Titan? I'm just getting warmed up." He growls and begins to rise but gasps and stops suddenly as I push a ball of hellfire into his chest. He crumbles into dust, his last look of shock still in his eyes. I breathe a deep breath in and use my mind to locate a pack of Empousai about 2 miles to my right, I lick my lips and with adrenalin coursing through my veins, shoot off to where they are.

About 4 hours later, I'm starting to relax a bit, I've destroyed over 1,000 monster and 3 Titans. I smile and walk along the side of the Styx, the river of hate. I've missed being in Tartarus, I really have. I rise up and fly, turning toward the Lethe, I land and walk in the Poppies till I get close to the cave of Hypnos. I lay down in the flowers about 50 feet from the cave, that way I won't stay asleep forever, and I fan out my wings. I close my eyes and before long I've drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Please please please let me know what you think of Diablo.

Chapter 12: Secrets

Logan's Pov:

I breathe in slowly through my nose and release another arrow, the Celestial Bronze tip hisses through the Tartarus air and burrows itself in the center of my target, 875 Yards away. I grin, that's my best yet. I pick up my weapons and head back to the palace.

I walk through one of the side doors and go to the room I was given for the night. The 'ever generous' Tartarus decided to let us all have our own rooms, he must have hired a decorator, because the rooms look like a plush hotel suite. I sigh and collapse on the soft bed with gold shimmery fabric softer than fleece, oh yeah, we're totally roughing it in Tartarus. I've just closed my eyes when there is a timid knock at my door. "Come in" I yawn. Someone with jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up opens the door, Cam walks in and the hooded person leaves. I sit up, "Cam, what's up?" Her jaw is tight as she speaks, "Where is Dom?" "I don't know, why?" Her eyes narrow. "She's been gone for 7 hours Logan." "Really?" I frown. "Yes really, you idiot, Tartarus doesn't even know where she is!" "How does he not know? This is like his….domain." "Dammit Logan! Go find her! Something's wrong with Cole, I think he's dying!" I jump up, " What?!" She looks down and her eyes fill with tears, "I think it's something to do with the black stone he touched while we were in the display hall." "Display hall?" I'm confused now, "Yeah, Tartarus told Dom to get us tours if we wanted, Cole and I thought, you know, why not?" I scowl, "I'll leave right away." I grab my bow and head out the door. "Logan! Be careful, it is Tartarus after all." Cam yells as I race toward the stables. I race through the isle between the stall, looking for a familiar name plate. There! I slid to a halt and cautiously approach the door. "Karai?" I ask tentatively. A snort come from within and from the back of the stall I see the fiery blue mane and flaming eyes, the hell-mare walks to the door. (AN: Imagine the Skyrim Arvak) I rub her bone nose, "Hey girl, can I get a ride?" She snorts and I remove her imperial gold bridle off its hook and slip it on her, then I grab the blanket and saddle, quickly tightening the girth and swinging on to her back. I've only ridden her twice before, Dom let me when we were little, she said Karai was the nicest hell-steed they had. She prances beneath me and I lean forward slightly, "Dom, Karai, find Dom." She whinnies, a high whistle like sound, and bolts out the door and across the bare Tartarus earth, leaving me just holding on for dear life.

Diablo's Pov:

I awake to something licking my face and a heavy weight on my chest and stomach. Slowly I open my eyes and grin when I see the litter of hellhound puppies surrounding me. There is one gnawing on my shoe, 3 pawing at my wings, 2 licking my face, and one fat one laying across my stomach, his head rest on my chest. Eight or nine more wrestle in the dead grass beside me. I pet the little runt that is still licking my face and using my telekinesis, I lift the chubby one off my chest and lay him down in the grass without waking him. I sit up and the runt climbs up into my lap, tail thumping rhythmically on my leg as I scratch him behind the ears. I stop and then laugh because he begins licking me again, "I think I'll call you Tonka", I say rubbing his tummy when he flips over. Tonka and I both jump when there is a commotion to our right where I put the little chunky fellow, it seems that the eight or nine wrestling barreled into him and awoke him. He now snarls at them and stretches, a look of pure annoyance on his face, it's so funny I burst out laughing. I can hear Dom laughing in my head as well. The other puppies stop and cock their heads at my laughter, then they all begin to howl. I smile and just for the fun of it, join them. A few seconds later another hound, the size of a Hummer, comes loping up. She barks and all the puppies except for the runt scramble to their feet to follow her. Her gaze locks on Tonka and she growls, Tonka makes a whining sound and I swear she rolls her eyes. Finally she turns her gaze to me, _"I'm sorry Diablo, but he says he wants to stay with you, if you don't mind?"_ I laugh, _"Sure, he can stay with me." "Thank you"_ she replies and she and her pups jump into the nearest shadow, disappearing into its inky blackness. I stand and look at Tonka, "Well, it's almost time for me to give Dom the control back." He studies me with his adorable red and black eyes. I laugh and rumple the fur on the top of his head. Then I sigh and close my eyes, _"Here you go Dom, we've been gone far to long, I think they're sending someone to find you."_ I tell her, right before the first pain of the transformation begins.

Logan's Pov:

Karai stopped abruptly at a big crater about an hour ago. She seems confused, almost as if she has no idea where Dom is all the sudden. I know her tracking skill rivals a hellhound's, but for some reason, she's bewildered. I sit atop her saddle as she paces, suddenly her head snaps upright, she neighs with joy and I barley have time to grab hold of the saddle before she bolts toward the west full speed.

Dominic's Pov:

I groan as I rise from the grass, Diablo chuckles in my head, _"Shifting is a bitch, isn't it." "That's for sure,"_ I think back to her as I turn to pet Tonka. "You recognize me boy?" I ask him, he yips happily and licks my face. I laugh and straighten, something not far away catches my eye, it looks like a hell-steed. I puzzle over it for a minute, then I realize that there is someone riding it, well more like hanging on to it. I remember what Diablo said right before the shift, someone is looking for me. Oh crap, is my next thought. . They're using a freaking hell-steed… hell-steeds are notorious for trying to kill whatever they are tracking, and it takes a great rider to control them. Whoever is riding, definitely can't control their steed. I crouch slightly and get ready for what I'm about to do.

Logan's Pov:

As Karai races along, I see a figure in the distance, Karai is barreling for it. "Um…..Whoa? Stop? Slow down!? Please please please stop!?" I begin to scream different commands, attempting to stop Karai. As we get closer I notice the figure crouch, we will reach her in about 5 seconds. 5…the figure leans into their toes…4….they hold a rope of some kind in their hand….3….what looks like a dog crouches next to them….2….the rope begins to spin….1….Karai lets out a haunting scream…0…the figure springs into the air, at the same time the rope settle around Karai's neck. Whatever the rope is attached to has no give, because the hell-mare is jerked to a halt and I am thrown through the air, I land in a patch of…poppies? I jump to my feet and turn to see the scuffle behind me. Dom holds one hand out and is approaching the frantically struggling mare, who appears to be tethered to a shadow. The dog I saw is in fact a hellhound puppy, he is biting the mares hocks and trying to get her to stop flailing about. Dom speaks softly and Karai's ears perk slightly, but then she lunges and snaps her jaws, trying to take off Dom's hand. Dom holds something out for her and Karai stops struggling. She turns and Dom lets go of what she was holding, it floats in the air and the mare stares at it, transfixed. Dom leans over, slices the rope with her knife, the mare shakes her mane and then follows whatever is floating back toward the stables. I race toward her, "Dom! We need you back at the palace it-"I'm cut off by her smacking me across the face, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She yells, eyes angry, "A HELL-STEED?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? WE BOTH COULD'VE DIED!" She stops and takes a deep breath. "You're an idiot sometimes Logan." I bite my lip so I don't yell back at her, "We need you back at the palace, it's Cole." She whirls, "What about him?" "Cam said he touched some black stone on the tour and now she thinks he's dying." Suddenly Dom looks very pale, "A black stone?" She chokes out. I nod. Her face is grim, "We have to go now."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

Chapter 13: Test of Discord

Logan's Pov:

Dom summoned a massive Drakon we're currently riding back to the palace, it moves like a bullet train, I'm beginning to wonder if its feet are even touching the ground. Dom explained earlier that it's a speed Drakon and they don't often venture out of Tartarus. I grip its scales tighter and wonder what the stone Cole touched could possible be. Dom seems really worried. I bite my lip and close my eyes against the wind.

Dominic's Pov:

We arrive at the palace 15 minutes later and I jump off the speed Drakon and race inside, leaving a stiff Logan behind. I speed through the halls to Cole's room. Flinging open the door, I walk in. Cole lays on the bed, stiff, pale, and sweating. Cam holds his hand and is placing a wet cloth on his forehead. She looks at me with worried eyes as I approach. "The black stone? With red lines in the center?" I ask. She nods and Cole laughs roughly, "There wasn't a do not touch sign." He croaks out. I laugh harshly, "What you touched was the first Hematite stone every made." "Made?" Cam asks. "Yes," I answer."It was associated mostly to Mars, but really, Thanatos made the first one as a gift to Melinoe the daughter of Hades." I get a quizzical look even from Cole, "Yeah…they were a thing…." I trail off, "Anyway, it basically was a death toy she just adored. She used it too flippantly on mortals though and Tartarus took it and had it put in the hall of deadly creations." Cam looks frightened,"Is there a cure?" I nod, "Yes…but it's not easy, not at all."

Logan's Pov:

I walk toward the throne room, determination in me. I have to know why Tartarus couldn't see Dom, it's driving me crazy. I push open the doors and stop when I see a purple hooded figure talking to Tartarus. "-I know she will need me soon I'm here to save her the trouble." The purple cloaked figure says. Tartarus frowns, "Absolutely-" he cuts off as she holds up a hand, purple and green sparks dance on her fingers. "Logan James, how pleasant to meet you." The figure turns and I am stuck with a sense of confusion and a feeling of chaos. I shake my head to try and clear it and stare at the woman's dark purple orbs, "Who are you?" I ask. She laughs, sounding slightly maniacal, "I, my dear boy, am the one and only, chaos infusing, Eris!"

Dominic's Pov:

"We have to what?" Cam asks, astonished. "A test from Eris, we have to pass a test from her."

"What would that even be like?" Cam questions, "She's the Titan of Chaos? What can we expect?" "Not we, what do I expect." She opens her mouth to argue, but I hold up a hand, "I'm best suited for the task and only one can take it." She sighs, "Ok" "I tilt my head and grin, "In fact, she's here and waiting for me." I turn and walk hurriedly toward the throne room. Logan might go insane if I don't.

Logan's Pov:

I feel anger, surprise, lust…an assault of emotions, each one more powerful than the last. I groan and hold my temples. "Stop…." I groan. Eris frowns, "I'm not trying to hurt you, you just aren't adjusted to my aura yet." At that moment the doors fling opens and Dom strides in, Damn she's hot, I think, and then immediately snap at myself, shocked, what is wrong with me? She looks at me and frowns, "Tone it down Eris, he's in pain." The black haired Titan rolls her eyes, "Fiiiiiiine."she groans and I feel the pain disappear along with the boiling emotions."Thank you", I say, straightening up. Eris and Dom stare at one another, "Ah Dom, I really have missed you." Eris coos, more sparks arching between her fingers. Dom glares, "Shut up Eris, you know why I'm here." Eris throws back her head and laughs, "Yes…the test of Discord, my parent for healing the son of Metis." She snaps her fingers and a golden apple appears. "Wait!" I say, "I turn to Dom, "What happens if you eat that?" She holds my stare, "That is the apple of discord, Eris will be able to look through my mind and find the things that bother me most, she will attack me with them, and if I survive, she will heal Cam." I stare at her still. " Will you be okay?" I finally ask. She smiles wryly, "We will find out, won't we." And with that, Eris tosses her the apple and she takes a bite. The apple dissolves and Dom's eyes turn milky white. For moment all is quite, then Dom begins to scream.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Thank you AnimePenguinQueen for your review, sorry about the spelling error, lol. ;)

Chapter 14: What can the future hold?

Dominic Pov:

I open my eyes after that first bite of apple and all I see is white, then Eris appears in front of me. She grins, "You try so hard not to discover anything from the future. You know you will die, yet you don't search for when, how, or why; you don't wish to know anything about it. You would rather live each day oblivious to it all. Why is that?" She asks. I sigh, "Knowing about my death could make me the cause of it, I don't want to live my life just waiting for that moment to happen. I want to make something of it, live as if I don't know, that way, I will never be controlled by my fate." Eris nods and looks at me curiously, "You do know it causes the most discord in your life, therefore, to pass this test, you must face them, you will see glimpses of the future; every time you've been offered a chance to see and you've refused, you will see it all. Something's might be changeable, but as of this moment, you will see parts of the future, including your death. Are you sure you want to do this, some of these things are….horrifying." She tells me with a grimace. I sigh, "I can't let Cole die, at least not without trying to help him. I suppose I will have to deal with the consequences." Eris stares at me for a beat, "Very well, brace yourself." The world goes dark.

 _I stand alone in a field, the ground below my feet is grey and covered with what look like black scorch marks here and there. I turn to my left and my hand flies to my mouth, I choke back a gasp. Bodies, people, young to old, look as if they have been ripped to pieces and scattered across this bare earth. Where am I? Is this truly the future? I wonder. Then I see them, my friends, each one on this quest: Alex, Cam, Cole, Toby, and Logan. They are shackled and bleeding, they hang from their hands, from large pillars I didn't see before. Alex's chest rises and falls raggedly, tears stream down Cam's face, Cole looks unconscious, Toby looks ate seething, and Logan, oh gods, Logan. He looks worst than the rest, his face swollen and beaten almost beyond recognition. He looks up at me, his split lips weakly ask the whispered question, "Why?". Then Set walks into my line of view, he grins at me wickedly, "I told you I would kill them all." Then he raises the crook and flail symbols of Ra, pointing at me, I look at myself, confused, I'm see through, like mist. I turn and see myself, struggling, but held down by four faceless soldiers. Black whips of light shoot from the power symbols and envelope my body. Suddenly, I stop struggling, the soldiers step back, Set grins as I rise, "Have you full control" I crack my neck and grin, my eyes are strange black. A woman's voice speaks from my mouth, "Yes, I believe I have her subdued." He grins and motions with his hands, "Well let's be rid of them." Possessed-me picks up a black and red dagger and walks up to Logan, "You know…" The woman's voice whispers to him, "I can hear how she feels, and your torturous death", her-no my face, smile harshly, "Will destroy her completely." With those words, she stabs Logan in the shoulder and begins to drag the knife down his body. Logan groans, and it takes me a minute to realize I'm screaming._

Logan's Pov:

Dom falls to her knees, still screaming and digs her fingers into the marble floors. I step back in shock as her fingers carve grooves through the floors, Tartarus leans forward and looks slightly nervous. I turn to Eris, "What are you doing to her?" I ask. Eris turns to me and angers solemnly, "Showing her the future." I feel as though there is a cold ball of led in my stomach.

Dominic's Pov:

 _After Logan dies the scene shifts and I'm standing in a tent, but it's not me I see standing in the tent, it's Diablo. Logan walks in right as I've stretched my wings out. He stares for a moment, "You're beautiful." He breaths. Mist-me drops my mouth, wth? THIS is the future…damn. Diablo turns to face him. "I'm a monster." I say. He shakes his head and clenches his draw, "No, not to me you aren't." He steps forward puts a hand behind my neck, he pulls me forward and kisses me…right on the mouth. The scene evaporates and I'm left reeling, Logan kisses me in the future!? I really don't know what to think, so I push away those thoughts and the next since comes before me._

 _I'm in my monsters form, and I'm battling something. Red light pulses at me and I jump back, throwing a ball of hellfire at the dark object I must be fighting. Suddenly a ball of red light hits my left wing and I yelp as a hole the size of a basketball is burnt through it. My claws are in my hands and I turn to yell behind me. "EVERYONE GET BACK!" I scream and then moments later my body flare with such a bright red light I have to look away._

 _The next thing I know I'm laying in the dark on the ground, I look to the right and see myself as Diablo lying there too. She looks up, so do I. I see all the stars and for a moment my breath is taken away. Diablo grins, "They're safe." She murmurs, and then her body goes slack, her eyelids stay open and the scene disappears altogether._

I wake up in the throne room, there are grooves around me in the floor that look like somebody dug pieces of marble out with their fingers. I turn to see a worried looking Logan and a shocked Eris, "Well? Did I pass?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

 **AN: A little Dom and Logan fluff in this chapter, I left marks where the more serious scene was if some of y'all don't wanna read it. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 15: Life and Death

Dominic Pov:

Eris, Logan, and Tartarus all gape at me, "What?" I ask self consciously looking at my reflection in the marble. I don't see anything wrong with my face. I look at them again, "Just like that?" Eris asks, "How did you handle that?" I push away the awful visions. "It wasn't that bad." I state, Eris gives me a look of 'oh please' and Logan looks at me nervously, "You were screaming a lot Dom, and then…." He peters off. "What Logan?" I ask angry with his sudden timidity. His head whips up and he glares at me, "You did that to the floor Dom!" He shouts. I look at the huge grooves in the floor, that is something Diablo is capable of, does that mean I tapped into her power somehow without shifting? I mull over this, but I'm jerked out of my thoughts when someone lays a hand on my shoulder, I look up at Logan. He clears his throat and looks at the marble again, "Eris is going to heal Cole." I nod, "That's good." I get up to stand and find I feel slightly shaken. I bite my lip and straighten my spine, despite Logan's suspicious glance. I turn to walk out the door, but stop when I hear Tartarus' words. "I need to speak with you Dominic."

Logan gives me a look but walks out ahead of me. I turn to face my father, "What?" I spit at him. He narrows his eyes, "I couldn't see you earlier", it's not a statement, he want to know. "I'm good at hiding." I say, glaring right back. He shakes his head and leans back against his throne, "You were out as Diablo again, weren't you?" I frown, "I'm allowed to do what I want." "Oh yes, sorry for thinking of what they would do to you if they found out you were a monster." I wince at his words and hurt flames into anger, his face slackens as he realizes what he said, "I didn't mean it like that Dom!" He calls as I turn and march toward the doors. "Forget it! You're right!" I yell back at him and I don't even have the strength to slam the doors as I leave the room.

Logan's Pov:

I watch Eris heal Cole. Her hands crackle with green energy and she holds them over him as she mutters words. A Black substance begins to draw out his body, evaporating as it his Eris' green light. It takes about 20 minutes, but when she finishes, Cam runs over and through a herself into Coles arms, mumbling all that mushy stuff about not leaving her. I sigh and turn to Eris, who watches the reunion with a raised eyebrow. I catch her eye and motion out the door. Once we are both out side and the door is closed, I turn to her, arms crossed. "What was so horrible about the future?" She looks away, "It's not too awful." She answers unconvincingly. I glare at her and roll my eyes, "Bullshit, Dom drove freaking grooves through a marble floor." She shakes her head, "You should really ask Dom, Logan. It isn't my future to tell." I sigh and turn away from her, marching back to the throne room. I've almost reached the doors when I hear a shout and Dom storms out, her eyes look laden with tears, she storms right past me. It takes me a minute to process everything, but then I whirl and take off after her. "Dom! Wait!" I yell to her as I race to follow her to the hall she disappeared down. I catch her arm right as we reach the door to my room. I hold her elbow and force her to face me, "I'm startled to see her face streaked with tears. "Dom?" I say in a softer tone, "What's wrong?" She hiccups, "There's so much t-that you don't know." She whispers and ducks her head to wipe her nose. I grasp her chin and tilt her head up to look at me, "Then tell me, I'll understand." I tell her, as I use my thumb to brush away another tear sliding down her face. She shakes her head, "Your fear would hurt the worst." She mumbles. I shakes head adamantly, "You don't scare me." I tell her. She looks down and is silent, "Dom? C'mon Dom, talk to me." I prod her . And then, before I can ask again, she springs on to her toes and kisses me, full on the lips.

 **(AN: If you don't want to read a kissing scene, don't read the next paragraph.)**

Dominic's Pov:

I let go for the moment, of everything, me dying, my friends future torture, the battle with Set. I leave it all behind and I kiss him. He freezes for a moment before he lets go as well. He responds, hands going to my hips as he pushes me backwards into the door, my hands run through his hair and he kisses me harder. He sucks at my bottom lip and I grin through the kiss, he breaks for air and trails slow warm kisses down my neck, I bite back a moan and his lips find mine again. Urgent, pushing for more. His hands wander to my ribs and I squirm as his soft touch sends shivers up my spine. Then I realize I need to breath and I break away gasping for air.

 **(AN: You can resume reading, all fluff haters.)**

His dark eyes find mind and I can see him amazement as well as confusion. Then suddenly it's as if someone flipped a switch. He pulls away. "I….I need to…. We can't…" He can't seem to form a good sentence. I stare at him and he shakes his head pulling even farther away. He runs an agitated hand through his hair. "I can't do this with you Dom." He shakes his head and takes off down the hall, my gaze follows him till he is out of sight. Then I slump against the door, he's left me wondering. What the hell just happened?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Okay, I really did have this chapter done two days ago. However, I haven't been home or anywhere with working wifi till now, so I'm so sorry it wasn't posted sooner! Thanks for the review!-Cora

Chapter 16: Focus

Logan's Pov:

The muffled sounds of fist hitting a punching bag full my ears. I walk toward the sound and find myself in a huge training room. Alex is at the far wall, wearing the heck out of a punching bag. His hands begin to move faster and faster, his arms catch on fire and he slams the bag with such a force it breaks and goes flying backwards and hits the wall. He breaths heavily and fire continues to ripple over his arms and through his hair. Without turning to me he speaks, "Hello Logan." He reaches over and one handedly picks up another bag and fastens it, then he resumes punching. I walk over, "You okay?" I ask him. He laughs, but nods, "Oh yeah, just wondering when we can get out of hell and actually do something." I nod, "I mean," he continues to speak, "I'm used to doing things, not just sitting around." He shakes his head irritatingly. "I'm sure we will be leaving soon." I tell him. He cocks and eyebrow, "Did you talk to Dom about that?" I frown, "What do you mean?" He smirks. "She's the boss." I shake my head, "It's my quest." Alex laughs and actually stops destroying the bag to turn and look at me. "Dude, we all know who holds the bigger sword around here, you ain't in charge of nothin." "Oh yeah, of course," my voice takes on a harsh tone, "It makes sense now." "What?" Alex looks confused. "You like her!" I spit at him. He laughs, "Don't be ridiculous, it's Dom, and the prophecy says she'll die. I prefer the alive girls." He winks at me and resumes punching, "Come up with a better excuse for not being in charge Ace."

Dominic's Pov:

I walk into the room were Cole and Cam sit talking, they hush and look up at me as I enter. "Pack up your stuff, we're leaving." I announce and turn on my heel and walk out. It isn't long and I've found Alex, he hammering away on a punching bag. "Hey" I say to him, he smiles at me and stops. "What can I do for you my lady?" I laugh, "Pack up we're leaving." He grins, "Sounds good to me" I smile and go to look for Logan.

I find Logan sitting next to a obsidian column, twirling a coin through his fingers. He looks up at me, his eyes hard. "Pack your stuff" I tell him, neither one of us acknowledging the kiss we shared yesterday. He never told me what he meant by what he said, but we've both pushed it away, feelings and drama have no place in our world. Besides, I think, a bitter taste in my mouth, I'm a monster, if he knew that, nothing would have happened in the first place. I walk away from him, my stuff is already packed so I head out, letting Diablo gain control as soon as I'm outside. My body shifts and she snaps out her wings, taking us straight up into the sky.

3rd Person Pov:

A winged girl lands in a rocky Tartarus canyon. She smiles at the horde of monsters in front of her, hellfire pours from her eyes and ignites her whole body. She's cackles out an evil laugh and pulls out dual wicked flying claws. Then, to the front most cyclops astonishment, she charges straight for him. His surprise doesn't last long however, because she jumps through the air and those wicked claws wrap around his neck, she lands on his chest and the momentum sends him to the ground, where the demon girl gives a smile and jerks the claws, they slice harshly through his neck and he crumbles to dust. The figure stands up and all the stunned monsters charge, Empousai are slices to ribbons, cyclops are beaten into the ground, drachnae are split clean in half, and the few shades among the group are caught, fang like teeth bite into their necks, and any bit of life they had left is sucked away. The demon spin amongst the monsters, her claws a deadly arc of destruction as she decimates one monster after another. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" She screams. She grabs the nearest monster, a hydra. Her claws disappear and she runs up the back of its middle neck, her hands burning straight through the hydra's skin. She reaches the middle head and squeezes it right at the joint to the neck, her hands burn right through and the head falls. She flips off the collapsing neck and lands on the next, narrowly missing a shot of acid. This time she plunges her hand through the top of its skull and down to its jaw. Then she takes hold of the jaw and rips off the head by sheer force. Her wings snap into the air and she flies upward, still holding the head, her arms are covered in monster gore. The last head roars defiantly at her and she roars back, an unearthly scream. Then, she dives straight down, the hellfire coursing over her burns the flesh off the head she holds and she opens the skeleton jaws, posing the open mouth at the last head. Then with the precision of a hawk, she snaps the neck into the the jaws and pulls up. Dropping the two heads, she looks at the few retreating monsters. Another laugh ripples out of her throat, the she screams, "I AM DIABLO!"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Sorry this is late, had no inspiration and was really worn out. Drop a review if you want the next chapter faster and better, (This is kinda a filler…)

Chapter 17: The Red Desert

Dominic's Pov:

I wake up with my face against the dirt and my hair is a mess. I stand up and brush sand from my right cheek. After Diablo's killing- erm work out spree, she eventually tired out and collapsed out here. Of course she didn't have the courtesy to bring me back to the palace, "Thanks a lot bitch." I remark and she laughs. "Grumpy in the morning, are we?" I growl and and take off toward the palace, pouring on the speed, we need to move out soon.

By the time I arrive, everyone else is waiting outside of the palace for me. I arrive and they all stare at my disheveled appearance. "What the hell happened to you?" Toby asks. I sigh, "Oh I bet." He says raising his eyebrows. I groan, "I'll be right back, wait here." Then I dart inside and grab my bags.

When I come back out Alex pokes me in the ribs, hard. "Ouch! Jeez Alex, really?" I snap. He frowns, "Where are we going and how?" I glance at the others, he isn't the only one wondering. I sigh, "We are going to Wyoming, a little place called the Red Desert." No one says anything, Cam takes a step forward, "And just how are we getting there?" She asks. I grin and hold up my black and gold coin Asteria gave me. "This. This is how we get there." I grin, "Everyone form a circle and think of the Red Desert in Wyoming." We form a circle and I flip the coin into the air. Seconds later, it hits the ground, and we vanish.

Cam's Pov:

As soon as the coin hits the ground, I feel like I've been sucked into the ground, my legs feel weird and I wonder what kind of transportation this could possibly be. The world around me swirls and I wonder where we are. Wyoming, I think, the Red Desert, that's where we are going…I hope. A bright light flashes and I see the silhouettes of my friends briefly, right before my legs slam into something hard and my world goes dark.

Dominic's Pov:

My toes brush the surface and I immediately curl into a ball. I still hit the ground hard, rolling and tumbling to a stop. I release my hold on my legs and gasp at the pain in my left ribs, they're bruised, one or two might be broken. I let out a guttural sound and drag my self into a sitting position. Once I manage to sit up I look around, Alex is to my right, unconscious by the looks of it. Cam is closer to me, one of her legs bent at an odd angle, she's not awake either. Toby and Cole are unconscious, but starting to stir. And Logan is limping towards me,, "What the hell Dom?! We could've broken our necks!" He yells, his eyes look like they're on fire. He looks hilarious, hair disheveled and sticking up here and there, limping like an old man, covered in dirt and he is very angry. I'm so struck by his comical looks that I begin to laugh, it turns to a rasping scream as my ribs flare in pain. I grimace as I struggle to stand. I ignore Logan and shuffle over to Cam. Looking into her mind with my own, I concentrate on where her nerves are feeling pain, then I feel a slight pull in my chest as her injuries heal. Now I turn to Logan, I motion toward his bloodied leg. "You wanna be healed or not Hotshot?" He frowns, but sits on the ground and stretches out his leg. I concentrate on the area where it looks the worst and the pain in my chest twinges as his injuries fix as well. I breathe in and out, trying to regain some of the strength I just expended. Logan looks up at, "Dom, you need to heal yourself, right now." "Why?" I mutter to him, my breathing is raspy. "Because I think you punctured a lung, you idiot!" He exclaims as I sag to the ground, he grabs my hands and places them on my ribs, "C'mon Dom, none of the rest of us have healing powers, you gotta do it." I groan, "I'm too weak Logan, I need to rest." My eyelids begin to droop, something hits my face, a stinging slap. My eyes fly open and I nearly crush his arm, "What the hell! You don't smack me in the freaking face Logan!" I holler as loud as my protesting lungs will allow. His eyes narrow, "I know your teachers pushed you past the breaking point, well I'm the teacher now, so heal yourself dammit!" He yells. I groan, and begin to try to fix the damage under my skin. Sweat trails down my face, if I take a break Logan results to yelling and slapping. The pain in my chest is killing me, literally. Finally, I stop and breath, my breath comes naturally and there is no rasping. I open my eyes and realize that the others are up and watching. I'm too exhausted to care though. I look up at a grinning Logan, "I hate you with a passion." I spit at him. His smile gets bigger, "She's alive!" He crows. I groan, "I'm so tired right now, I could out sleep Morpheus. The group chuckles and I'm helped to my feet. "So where are we Dom?" Cole asks. I look at the barren land around us, "Red Desert, Wyoming. Set's favorite vacationing spot."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

 **AN: Thanks so much for the nice review! I've been wanting to combine the mythologies for a while now:). The Nighthawk T4 and Diamondback DB-15 mentioned in this chapter are guns.**

 **And for those of you who read this story, I am debating on a issue. Would y'all like me to keep writing 1,000 ish or more word chapters and posting them frequently, or would you rather I update more on a week by week basis and do like 3,000-5,000 word chapters? If you could just drop me a review and let me know your thoughts, I would really appreciate it. Okay, I thinks that's all, thanks!-Cora**

Chapter 18: Battle of the Dunes

Dominic's Pov:

We currently are riding camels across Wyoming, all thanks to Cole. For some odd reason that boy can summon animals, and for some reason he's particularly fond of camels. The beasts don't seem to fit in on my 'low profile' list, but Cole was firm on the fact that it was camels or we were walking. So, here we are, sitting atop camels, riding their awkward gait through the desert, looking for the Egyptian god Set, if I didn't know is, I'd think we were insane. Just then Toby's camel releases another toot. I bite my lip to keep from laughing, I hear Alex snort and the camel farts again. Toby groans in frustration, "What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid thing?!" Cam begins to giggle and I loose control and begin laughing. Cole is smiling ear to ear and Logan just shakes his head. Cam and I get into a laughing fit and we can't stop. For moment, it's fun, just to pretend we are normal teenagers, laughing at a farting camel. We are still laughing when the red arrow whizzes past me and imbeds itself in Cam's shoulder. Time seems to freeze as her laughter turns into a strangled cry and we all watch in horror as she falls toward the ground. The spell is broken when I hear the thud of her body hit the ground. I leap off my camel and run toward her, more arrows whistle by U.S. "Get to cover!" I yell to the others and they run for some of the near by boulders. I scramble across the sand to Cam and lift her petite form over my shoulders, once behind a boulder,I inspect the arrow. I'm vaguely aware of the boys returning fire around me. Logan has his bow out and is firing two or three arrows at a time. Alex is shooting a Nighthawk T4 out and is firing imperial gold bullets, Toby has a Diamondbacks DB-15 firing thousands of Celestial Bronze bullets and Cole is throwing some type of energy balls at the attackers and yelling out coordinates to where they are. I return my attention to the arrow, It's Egyptian for sure, and if my hieroglyphs reading is still what it was a year ago, it's a freezing arrow. It will take a very powerful magician to remove it. I immediately think of Sadie Kane, my hands reach up and I remove the leather cord necklace around my neck. An Amenta amulet hangs from it, I smile and remember when Sadie gave it to me. She gave me it as a way to get I touch with her if I needed a favor. Carefully I hold it up and blow a deep breath on it, the amulet glows silver and I mutter the Egyptian word 'Was', the word for power. The hieroglyphic burns silver in air and Sadie appears next to me. I grab her arm and yank her behind the Boulder. "Damn Dominic!" She exclaims as another red arrow shoots by. "Great time to call in that favor." Her purple streaked blonde hair swings wildly side to side. I chuckle, "Well, I have a slight problem Sades." I motion toward Cam and she gasps, "Oh hell, that's a major problem, how long has she been like this?" I frown " Maybe five minutes." I tell her and she looks slightly relieved, "Well, I have to get it out quick, otherwise she will die." I nod, "What can I do to help?" I ask her. She grins, "Make sure no one else gets shots and go kill those bastards." I smile, "You got it." Then I throw up a telekinetic shield in front of me and run into an onslaught of red arrows.

Logan's Pov:

I see Dom runout from behind the rock, I guess Cam is taken care of then. I yell to the others and I watch as Dom throws telekinetic shields I front of all of us. We all charge out of our hiding places and for the first time, I get a good look at our attackers. They look slightly Egyptian, yet slightly Greek. They wear long white tunics, yet some of them have chicken looking heads and others have knives or others weapons for heads. They are slightly perplexing to focus on, so I just raise my bow and shoot. It's slightly hard to hit them, because they are always moving and they seem to be blending with the sand dunes somehow. I curse as I miss one and fire at it again.

Dominic's Pov:

I throw hellfire at the demons and bite my lip as more and more red arrows bounce off my shield. I hope Sadie can finish with Cam soon, I could use both of their help. I grin as a ball of hellfire consumes two demons and I glanced out of the corner of my right eye to see the boys still firing away. I turn back to the demons and am surprised to see the ones closest toe retreating, in fact, all of them are running. I pause, this can't be good. Cole, Toby, and Alex begin to holler in victory and I catch Logan's eye. There is no way that we have won, it's only just started. Sadie stands up with Cam and they run over, I form a telekinetic bubble around everyone and scan the outsides for any sign of trouble. "Where the bloody hell did they all go?" Sadie asks, irritated. I shake my head, the boys are quiet now, "Something bad is coming." I say with a frown. The others begin to talk about fighting the demons while I watch. The force hits me suddenly,completely taking me off guard and shatteringly shield. Frantically I throw anther bubble around my group, but I'm on the outside. "Ah, daughter of Tartarus, it's been so long! I've missed you." I turn slowly to face the speaker. Set stands before me, red body and all of his 6'6' height. I scowl, "Hello Set. I haven't missed you at all." He laughs, "Now, now, lying doesn't become you. I know you love a good fight." He mock scolds me. I grit my teeth, "Where is Nyx?" He laughs. "She's safe, I'm touched you care so much for her." My hand rests on the hilt of my sword, "Give her back Set, if you want revenge, c'mon, I'll fight you now." Set's maniacal grin gets wider. "It's not my choice." He says and vanishes in a swirl of red dust.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.

AN: Well, I guess we will keep to these updates, thank you laxgirl1415 for the review regarding that and your previous one. I really appreciate it:)

Chapter 19: Fustrations

Logan's Pov:

"Arrrrrrrrghhhhh" A feral sounding scream rips from Dom's throat as Set vanishes. She pulls out her Greek Fire sword twirls it restlessly, "Dammit Set, just do a fair fight for once." She mutters, before turning back around to face us. "We can't stay here." She snaps, "We have to keep moving, I have a friend nearby, we can stay with him." Toby snickers, "Is he a horned lizard? Maybe a scorpion? Perhaps a rat of some type?" He needles. Dom shakes her head, "Actually, he's a thief." Alex lets out a light chuckle, "You better call those camels Cole, it looks as if we are going." He says and Cole whistles for the camels.

A few moments later, The camels lumber up. We all mount, and are soon parading through the desert silently, except for Toby's farting camel of course.

Several hours later we arrive at a box canyon. I take in the surroundings. Grass grows well, there is a stream that runs through it, breaking up the desert atmosphere, trees are dotted around the area and in the back the make a mini forest around a pool of spring water. There is a cabin nestled next to the pool and a fire pit outside, not far from that is a smaller more open shack with a paddock around it, I'm guessing its a stable. Chickens roam around, a family of three cows stop grazing to watch us, a donkey in the barn yard brays noisily, several goats skitter away into the barn, a black horse with a mouth full of hay, swings it's head around to look at us, and a wolffish looking dog springs from its place on the porch and runs towards us, barking loudly. Dom slides off her camel, "Hey Gruff." She says in a friendly voice, "Did you miss me boy?" She gets down on her knees and the wolf-dog trots up to her, wagging its tail. She scratches his chin, "I brought a friend." She says and then snaps her fingers, "Tonka!" She yells, and a second later, a hellhound puppy comes leaping out of a nearby shadow. Immediately, the wolf-dog yips in excitement and runs over and the two mutts begin to play. Dom turns to me, "You should call Malson." She says grinning. I laugh and whistle, a moment later Malson appears and runs happily toward the two other dogs. "So where exactly are we?" I ask Dom. She smiles, "Welcome to the humble abode of my friend Zeke The thief." At that moment a old man limps out the door. "Get out of here! You mangy kids!" Dom laughs, "Zeke! My how you've lost your handsomeness." The old man shakes his cane and vanishes, a second later another man walks out, he has short cut black hair, green eyes, wears an expensive looking suit. He looks like a young millionaire. "Dominic, how refreshing." He says with a slight British accent, his bright white teeth flash in a charming smile. "It's been too long my dear." He comments as he walks toward us. Dom steps forward, she grins lightly. "I trust business is well and you have room to accommodate my friends and I. " He laughs, "Anything for you my dear. Please," he motions to us, "Come in." As we walk toward the house I notice the simple look of the place shimmer and vanish. We are walking into a large flashy house, the stables are an entrance to to a lovely garden. The animals are automans made of gold, silver, and rare gems. I'm stunned by the wealth. Two men with matching butler uniforms open the doors and we step inside.

Dominic's Pov:

Zeke leads us inside and I look down from the balcony we've just walked on, the large casino still lies beneath us. Every type of gambling game you could imagine, Zeke owns and runs most casinos in the world, but the one exclusively for demigods is located inside his home, and he spared no expense on building it. The demigod casino is set up so you can get to it from anyplace in the world, all you have to do is flip a drachma and say 'Karma'. Zeke designed it that way because he thought no one would accidentally say that word while flipping a drachma. The others are still marveling at the casino, so I turn to Zeke. "Set is near." I say in a hushed voice. A troubled expression crosses his face. "But I don't think he is the main person causing this war." He tells me. I nod, "I know he has Nyx and the weapons of Ra, but I don't know why. And we are supposed to mend some tear, and I have a feeling it has to do with the daughter of Typhoon." Zeke shoots a glance towards Logan, "He has had the dreams?" I nod again, " I looked in his mind, there the same as told by the ancients." He inhales a tight breath, " Then you know how the battle will happen." I shake my head, "Not entirely, but I have a good idea of how it will end." I say looking down. He sighs, "I had hoped there was a way to avoid that Dom." I meet his eyes and let out a harsh chuckle, "Oh believe me, I did too. But it seems very clear, I got a visit from the grannies and they have warned me as well. I am to harden my heart." He laughs, "How are you going to handle him them?" He motions toward Logan. I frown, "It's already started, it was bound to happen and its normal, but I can't prevent it." Zeke stares at me. "Because deep down, you want it too." He says, as the realization hits him. I nod, ashamed of myself for not stoping my feelings sooner. He shakes his head, "That should be fun for you to work out." I nod in agreement. I turn to the others to see them walking towards us. Alex speaks first, "So why are we here and who are you?" Zeke smiles, "You are here to rest for the night so you may go to what mortals call the Great Divide Basin, that is most likely where Set awaits you. As for who I am," He grins a devilish smile, "I am Ezekiel Black, son of Loki, and welcome to my home!"


End file.
